deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie pie vs amethyst
Description it's the battle of the goofs as pinkie pie takes on amethyst intro wiz: to win you must hardwork dedication and grit and determination but sometimes you gotta goof off these two have lots of goofiness boomstick: are we really doing this? wiz: yes boomstick: okay then wiz: pinkie pie the party pony of ponyville boomstick: and amethyst the goofball of the crystal gems he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle pinkie pie wiz: in ponyville friendship and harmony are hey to having fun this pony is big on it boomstick; pinkie pie is known for partying eating sweets and just partying wiz: yeah she will even sing a song to welcome you pinkie: welcome welcome death battle today boomstick: what the? wiz: i was afraid of this pinkie pie has a key awareness of the fourth wall and often breaks it pinkie: yep plus i have a party cannon it really made an impression on twilight wiz: not only that it also can send a pony flying and and can even wistand a heavy amount of hits pinkie: yep i can also throw massive parties yay! wiz: hey pinkie it was nice having you but we gotta do the battle pinkie: oh right sorry *zips out* wiz: anyway despite this she is easily distracted and will often drop everything for the thing that dsitracts her boomstick: well at least there aren't more of her wiz: welll (shows a clip of the mirror pool pinkie pies) wiz: oh god pinkie pie: wooh! Amethyst wiz: the crystal gems the protectors of beach city they are fierce determined warriors who will stop at nothing to protect the life of rose quartz's son steven universe boomstick: but this isn;t about him this is about...amethyst wiz: unlike the other crystals gems amethyst was born on earth as part of the gems mass produce plan she is war based like rose yet smaller then her intended size and thus was regarded as a reject but as time went on the amethyst and the others became good and went to protect steven universe wiz: she can adapt to any planetary gravity she held her own against garnet defeated pearl on her own boomstick: and many other she is handy with a whip shapeshifting abilities and spinball move oh great it's felica all over again wiz: but she is reckless and suffered a humiliating defeated form jasper and is kind wreckless so yeah boomstick: but despite this she is quite the fighter amethyst: yeah yeah blah blah blah battle intro wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end thie debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...death battle! fight amethyst is seen walking along through ponyville when suddenly pinkie: hi! amethyst: gahh what the a pony? pinkie: a talking pony not only that but i see your new so let me sing my welcome song pinkie was about to sing but amethyst shushed her amethyst: sorry pinkie i got business to attend to pinkie: first of all how did you name? and second i need to welcome you amethyst: okay look you help or get out of the way pinkie: i am gonna welcome you whether you like it or not amethyst: fine then it's time to rumble announcer: FIGHT! amethyst then whiped at pinkie pie then juggled her punches sending her flying into the sky she easily won amethyst: easy peasy lemon squeezy suddenly amethyst heard a rumble amethyst: what the? what she saw was an army of pinkie pies wanting to welcome her amethyst: ahhh!!! oh man she tried to fight them off but each one tramped over her amethyst in a rage punched each one of them amethyst: *panting* i think we are done here suddenly she saw pinkie was gone amethyst: hey where did she go? suddenly pinkie pie appeared from the corner of the screen pinkie: here with that pinkie pie then launched amethyst into a tree amethyst: ow pinkie: wow are you okay amethyst: i think so hey wait a minute your that pink pony pinkie: yep amethyst then punched pinkie in the face making her fly into a building pinkie just shook her head and got up amethyst: just stay down! pinkie: no way your a meaniepants amethyst: fine it's your funeral with that amethyst whipped pinkie pie but then pinkie just dodged it by pulling up her legs amethyst: what? how? pinkie: oh you know typical pony things amethyst: okay then, amethyst then spindashed at her pinkie just got the ad on the side and used it as a bat on amethyst amethyst then was sent flying screaming where she landed back first on a pitch fork where she turned into her gem making pinkie happy pinkie: oh there you are let's finish this with that pinkie started shooting her part cannon at amethyst this caught amethyst by surprise this made amethyst angry as she spindashed into pinkie pinkie just took out a black hole and sent her into it pinkie then waiting a while and then pulled it open again sending the spindashing amethyst into a rock but she was able to stop herself though it was too late as he landed face first into it amethyst then turned around at pinkie and used her whip on her but then pinkie stopped it using a pause button then sent her flying sending the video back into playing amethyst got even angrier and punched her rapidly just then amethyst was hit with a pie off a cliff where she was stabbed sending her into gem form as gen then was destroyed thanks to a hydra pinkie: ooh that had to hurt crack! pinkie then stepped on amethsyt in gem form destroying it pinkie: oops oh well might buffer it out soon Annoucner: KO! results boomstick: woah what a way to go wiz: this was a tense decision but in the end amethsyt was no match for pinkie pie you see amethyst has some impressive feats but despite that pinkie pie plows through all of that she got back together after fallling to pieced can use the fourth wall to her advantage and stretch to maximun length pinkie: oh so that was the gem oh well wiz: yeah at least you won pinkie: yeah good point boomstick: well looks like amethyst isn't all she was cracked up to be wiz: the winner is pinkie pie next time wiz: next time on death battle https://youtu.be/PfYnvDL0Qcw robbie rotten is number one in death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Colour Themed Death Battles